


Missing scene after the mess at the pub

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Don't tell daddy I told ya tho. We said we'd do it together. There's still lots do to, and it might take some time, but... it's exciting innit?” - he smiled at him.Or...This is what happened after the episode aired yesterday ( 16th April) Aaron and Robert went home, and basically, this is a bit of a glimpse of a domestic life with Seb because finally, we got to see him again.





	Missing scene after the mess at the pub

“Hiya mate!” - said Aaron excited –“ Sorry I didn't even have time to give a proper cuddle to ya.” - he told Seb as he bent over to pick him up from his pillow throne – “Much better.” - he smiled as he held him close to his chest – “How was the drive home? Did daddy lose his cool in traffic?”

 

“Oi! I'm here you know.” - answered Robert from the kitchen trying to clear up the chaos Aaron left earlier.

 

“Don't listen to him mate, just nod.” - he winked at Seb with a smile, then he started laughing as Seb gave him a nod.

 

“Traitor.” - they heard Robert's voice – “He was so calm the whole time” – he said a few seconds later as he sat down next to Aaron on the sofa. Seb was still in his arms but it was harder to hold him as he kept moving around trying to get to his toys on the floor.

 

“We need to tire him out.” – sighed Aaron as he gave him a teddy. - “And we still need to talk to gran...” - said Aaron grimacing. - “It gave me a headache... if they screwed this up for us...”

 

“Why don't we go for a walk?” - asked Robert trying to get both of their minds off this topic. They can speak later, but Seb was there and they just wanted to concentrate on him for now.

 

“Good idea, but... away from gran... and Bear... because I swear to ya Robert I could sling both of them.”

 

“Oh, I agree. What were they even thinking?” - he said trying to stay calm as they started to get ready for their walk. - “Liv wanna come?” - asked Robert halfway up the stairs.

 

“I don't think, but you can ask her. In the meantime...” - said Aaron turning to Seb with a crazy smile – “I'm... gonna....TICKLE YOU!” - he said laughing as he heard Seb's excited little voice. Having a laugh with daddy Aaron was one of Seb's favorite games. Robert stood there for a second, with a soft smile on his face as he watched his husband coming alive, completely forgetting his earlier rant about what happened at the pub. Seb had this effect on him. On both of them.

 

Robert went upstairs to Liv, but as they suspected she didn't want to go out, so he headed back down to Aaron. He was close when he heard his voice talking to Seb.

 

“...and I know it's not official, and god knows what happens after today's mess... she might not even pick us... but... you're gonna be a big brother.” - he whispered – “Don't tell daddy I told ya tho. We said we'd do it together. There's still lots do to, and it might take some time, but... it's exciting innit?” - he smiled at him.

 

“DADA!” - squeaked Seb pointing behind Aaron. He turned around to see his husband staring at them.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” - asked Aaron biting his lip.

 

“Long enough to know how impatient you are.” - he laughed as he stepped closer to Aaron, stroking his arm.

 

“Sorry... I know we agreed to wait until it's definitely happening... I'm just... “

 

“I know, and it's gonna happen. You'll see. Natalie's gonna call.”

 

“What if she's not?”

 

“She will.”

 

“You think?”

 

“I know!” - he said leaning in, giving him a little peck on the lips. - “Seb's gonna have a little brother or sister. It's all gonna be fine. Trust me.”

 

 


End file.
